Nuestra Pequeña
by Katmore
Summary: ESTE FIC SE TRATA DE COMO LA VIDA EL MEJOR DE LOS REGALOS A ESTA PAREJITA Y LO DIFICIL DE SER PADRES.


HOLA AMIGOS ESTE ES EL PRIMER FICS PORFAVOR LEANLO .

Nuestra Pequeña

12 de Mayo :

Nerima tenia uno de los mejores días en todo el año bueno para un chico ojiazul asi era.

**Ranma**

Estaba caminando por las calles como todo dia de verano toda la familia esta en sus planes para un viaje loco de los que siempre hacen mientras yo voy entrando al uchan he decidido hace ya dos meses decirle que he mejorado mi relación con Akane uchan se lo tomo muy bien como sabia que pasaría luego de un mes se lo dijimos a Riega los dos se lo tomaron muy bien asi que seguimos en contacto hasta riega se volvió mi mejor amigo al entrar al uchan me encuentro una gran sorpresa Rioga y uchan no notan mi presencia y siguen en su declaracion .

-Oye encerio eres una linda chica.

-Buen no puedo negar que tienes lo tuyo .

-Que me dices Ukio.

-Bueno esta bien sere tu novia.

Yo me quedo tragando lo que acabo de escuchar luego escucho lo que dicen .

-Encerio.

-Si

-Entonce ya puedo hace eso.

Con eso me quedo mirando que le iva hacer a mi amiga.

-Que cosa Rioga.

-Esto .no pude hacer nada la beso sonreí.

-Emm chicos que escenita con besito y todo.

Ambos se separaron y me miran sorprendidos.

-Oye Ranma emm desde cuando estas escuchando.

-No es mucho solo desde el encerio eres una linda chica.

Veo lorojo que se ponen y me rio me miran cerios y me voy.

Busco que hacer he estado tan entretenido que me olvide de mi novia con este pensamiento doy media vuelta y regreso al Dojo.

**Akane**

Todo el mundo se me cayo al ver el resultado del testcomo fue posible se que hemos avanzado pero por un descuido pasa esto estoy demasiada pensativa que al verlo mirarme noto lo serio que esta y no puedo evitar preguntarle

-¿Desde cuando estas hay?

-Desde que entraste corriendo.

-Como pero quien te crees a estar hay sin decir hola siquiera.

-Te dire hola cuando me digas por entraste corriendo escondiste algo y te pusiste ha pensar.

Bueno Ranma Saotome tiene punto ha su favor me paro voy hacia donde escondi el test lo tengo meto a mi bolsillo y paso por su lado veo su mirada penetrante y corro como si mi vida dependiera de ello escucho un

-AKANE VUELVE AQUÍ¡

Si como no yo tratando de que no vea al test y voy a ir donde no quiero que caiga soy tonta pero no tanto.

Pero olvido su super velocidad y lo tengo frente de mi me dice

-No te vas hasta poder ver eso que escondes.

Suspiro le dedico la mejor de mis sonrisas me acerco como si no pasa nada y le digo

-Yo de que hablas Ranma solo tengo un pequeño juguete.

Me mira teniendo o tratando de tener paciencia.

-Muestrame ese juguetito tuyo y te creo.

Yo busco saco un lápiz se lo doy corro me alcansa y me creo estúpida si pudiera escapar de el seria e fin del mundo.

-Muy grasioso me vas a dar eso o te lo quito yo.

Esta claro Ranma no tiene paciencia cojo le doi el test y le digo.

-Despues me dices que piensas

Corro y me voy.

**Ranma**

Cojo algo largo y palpable veo y casi me desmayo pero corro asi ella es un poco lenta hay que cambiar eso luego primero lo primero la atrapo me pongo delante suyo y digo

-Es un a broma dime que es una broma.

-Si es una broma

-Bien dime de quien es

-Mio.

Casi me caigo

-Como que tuyo

-Si Ranma es mio estoy EM-BA-RA-ZA-DA no te preocupes note lo cargo se que no lo quieres. Que no lo quiero esta bromiando no.

-Bien verificaste

-Si pero pensé que había un error me lo hice de nuevo y ya ves

-Que vas hacer.

Siento miedo de su respuesta

-No lo se que quieres tu.

Buena pregunta pero no me gusta eso yo lo quiero y no le voy a dar crédito a nadie .

-Lo vas ha tener

Fue una orden pero creo que no lo entendio sus hojos se aguaron y dijo

-Si tu quieres

No,no lo entendio

-Lo vas ha tener y ahora vamos ha confirmarlo

**Akane**

Me levanta me lleva al doctor yo no objeto llegamos y me dice

-Fuiste antes

-Sip bueno fui antes me voy

-NO

Casi me desmayo ese tono y su mirada me dice que haga caso

_**Con el doctor**_

-Senorita que bueno que regresa ahora si me va hacer caso le dare vitaminas para ese problema en su estado no es bueno las drogas

Rayos por que tenia que venir donde este chismoso ya le va hacer grande cuan do todo se enteren la putisa que me van ha dar

-como es eso

Me dijo mi prometido con ojos afilados si este entendio todo en un cuarta de segundo que sera de mi familia

-emm podría pensarlo señor y . viendo esa mirada . claro con mucho gusto

Despues el doctor y una muy pero muy larga charla con mi prometido de las drogas y una amenaza de que si es verdad no me va a dejar ni a sol ni a sombra aquí estamos

-Ahora si estamos es problemas

-Estoy

-No Akane es de los dos asi que no me vengas con estoy

-Y que piensas hacer ha

-Bueno primero

M e levanta del suelo uno dos tres segundos estoy en mi habitación

-Bien lo mantendremos en secreto por dos semanas ok no preguntes

-Existe el Alborto

Me asesina con la mirada ok no existe el alborto

-No en esta ocasión

- esta bien

-vamos mañana a regresar a la universidad

- si vida normal hasta el tercer mes

**Ranma**

Me aserco a ella

-De lo lindo nos adelantamos al heredero

-no es tan malo pero va haber problemas

-cuales

-familia,medicina,ecografías,ropa,un niño lo cambia todo

-Y su padre es Ranma Saotome

-no su padre es un pervertido eso es su padre

No pelear

-ok te amo

-yo también bueno es un Saotome dije orgulloso

- si hasta mañana

-duerme bien

Continuara ….


End file.
